criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Fischler
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Bill Fischler Lauren Bowles Fia Fischler Julia Louis-Dreyfus |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Patrick S. Fischler is an American actor well-known for his roles as Jimmy Barrett in Mad Men, Phil in Lost, and Detective Kenny No-Gun in Southland. Biography Fischler was born in Los Angeles, California, on December 29, 1969. His father Bill purchased a restaurant on the Pacific Coast Highway in Malibu when he was five years old, naming it "Patrick's Roadhouse" after him; it has since become a hot-spot for many celebrities. After graduating from high school, Fischler attended the Tisch School of the Arts of New York University, where he met and started dating his future wife, Lauren Bowles, who would become an actress. After graduating, Fischler and Bowles both moved back to Los Angeles, where they formed a theater group called Neurotic Young Urbanites along with other New York University graduates. A visiting agent saw Fischler perform at a Neurotic Young Urbanites production and became impressed, arranging for him to attend an audition for the 1994 action film Speed, which then became Fischler's debut in the feature-film industry. In the film, Fischler portrayed a man trapped inside an elevator alongside several others, which nearly falls due to an attack by a bomber. In 1998, Fischler starred in the indie film The Week That Girl Died, a romantic comedy about three longtime friends in a small New England fishing town. Fischler also appeared in the 2001 psychological thriller Mulholland Drive, playing a man describing a horrible nightmare that he had. He also appeared in the 2002 made-for-TV film Gilda Radner: It's Always Something, a biopic about comedian Gilda Radner, where he starred as Eugene Levy. He also made appearances in the films Twister, Ghost World, Old School, The Great Buck Howard, and The Black Dahlia. In the latter film, his character was referred to as "Jewboy", which led to accusations of antisemitism within the film. Fischler also guest-starred in TV shows, including Angel, Nash Bridges, Burn Notice, Lie to Me, Bones, Cold Case, Monk, Star Trek: Enterprise, Girlfriends, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, and CSI: NY. Fischler later auditioned for what would become one of his best-known roles: that of Jimmy Barrett on the AMC-produced drama series Mad Men, of which he was a fan. Alex Witchel, a writer from The New York Times Magazine, who sat in on Fischler's audition, lauded his performance, remarking that he was "breathtakingly good". The character of Jimmy Barrett is a client of the advertising company featured within the show, whose wife sleeps with protagonist Don Draper. Fischler was cast in the role because he had a "New York quality" that Jimmy Barrett was meant to have. Fischler stated that entertainer Joey Bishop was a major influence on how his portrayal because he wanted his character to have "a charming element to him and make people laugh even while he said horrible things", a characteristic shared with Bishop. Because of this role, Fischler received a great deal of exposure and an increase in name recognition after his role on Mad Men ended. Starting in 2009, Fischler landed recurring roles on both the ABC-produced drama series Lost and the NBC-produced police-procedural drama series Southland. Because he was cast on Lost immediately while the pilot for Southland was being filmed, he had to work on both shows over the course of six months. In order to do so, he constantly flew back and forth between Hawaii, where Lost was filmed, and Los Angeles, where Southland was filmed, while simultaneously dealing with his wife's then-pregnancy. On Southland, he portrayed Detective Kenny No-Gun; while on Lost, he starred as Phil, a member of the Dharma Initiative that was active in the show's chronology of 1977, who was originally expected to appear in only two episodes, but ended up appearing in nine. More recently, Fischler appeared in the 2010 comedy Dinner for Schmucks, starring as Vincenzo, one of the guests at a dinner where rich people bring eccentric guests and compete for who can bring the biggest loser. Fischler also provided the voice and movements of real-life gangster Mickey Cohen in the video game L.A. Noire, which was released on May 2011. The game uses a facial performance-capture technology called MotionScan to record the performances of actors, then convert them to the graphics of the game. The game's casting directors had previously worked on Mad Men and specifically approached Fischler to star as Mickey Cohen; he accepted due to his liking of the film noir genre. In January 2012, Fischler appeared in One for the Money, a crime-thriller film adapted from the 1994 novel of the same name written by Janet Evanovich, and the first in a series that features the character of Stephanie Plum, who is a bounty hunter. In the film, he portrayed Vinnie Plum, a bail bondsman and Plum's cousin. He then portrayed poet Lew Welch in the 2012 film Big Sur, which is based on the autobiographical novel by Jack Kerouac. On Criminal Minds Fischler portrayed small-time Irish mobster Jack Fahey in the Season Six episode "Lauren". Filmography *Twin Peaks - 6 episodes (2017) - Duncan Todd *Doubt - 4 episodes (2017) - A.D.A. Alan Markes *Kingdom - 3 episodes (2017) - Dan *Scorpion (2017) - Kapper *Once Upon a Time - 8 episodes (2015-2017) - Isaac Heller *Code Black - 2 episodes (2017) - CDC DD Gareth Reddick *Rosewood (2017) - Chuck Furwell *Her Last Will (2016) - Gill Cotton *Rules Don't Apply (2016) - Director *Suits - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Elliott Stemple *Fresh Off the Boat (2016) - Mr. Jaffey *Hail, Caesar! (2016) - Communist Writer *Grandfathered (2015) - Frederick *Married - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Jay *Silicon Valley - 3 episodes (2015) - Dr. Davis Bannercheck *Battle Creek (2015) - Attorney Milner *The Diabolical (2015) - Austin *Shameless - 2 episodes (2015) - Wade Shelton *The Pact II (2014) - FBI Agent Ballard *Maron (2014) - Ted Curtis *Mob City (2013) - Meyer Lansky *Haunted Trumpet (2013) - Unknown Character *2 Guns (2013) - Dr. Ken *The Mentalist (2013) - Gary Beinhart *The Test (2013) - Unknown Character *Californication - 4 episodes (2012-2013) - Gabriel *Newsreaders (2013) - Bram Strunk *Big Sur (2013) - Lew Welch *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Ryan Webb *Castle (2012) - Leo *Scandal (2012) - Artie Hornbacher *Veep (2012) - Ken *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) - Dr. Gene Brightman *The Finder (2012) - Jason Stefanian *Grey's Anatomy (2012) - Jake Steiner *Body of Proof (2012) - Joey Jablonsky *One for the Money (2012) - Vinnie Plum *County (2012) - Hendricks *Grimm (2011) - Billy Capra *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2011) - Stu *Franklin & Bash (2011) - John Stills *L.A. Noire (2011) - Mickey Cohen (voice) *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) - Paul Larkin *Criminal Minds - "Lauren" (2011) TV episode - Jack Fahey *Red State (2011) - Agent Hammond *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Josh Solomon *Chase (2010) - Ed Castwick *The Whole Truth (2010) - Medical Examiner *Lie to Me (2010) - Olson *Weeds (2010) - Don *Dark Blue (2010) - Ray Blake *Dinner for Schmucks (2010) - Vincenzo - Vulture Lover *Miss Nobody (2010) - Pierre JeJeune *Southland - 8 episodes (2009-2010) - Detective Kenny 'No-Gun' *Lost - 9 episodes (2009) - Phil *Pushing Daisies (2008) - The Waffle Nazi *Cold Case (2008) - Monty Moran '53 *Mad Men - 4 episodes (2008) - Jimmy Barrett *Burn Notice (2008) - Jimmy *The Middleman (2008) - Dr. Rollin Newleaf *Garden Party (2008) - Anthony *NCIS (2008) - George Stenner *Finding Amanda (2008) - Kevin the TV Executive *The Great Buck Howard (2008) - Michael Perry *Girlfriends - 3 episodes (2004-2007) - Clark *Bones (2007) - Gil Bates *Moonlight (2007) - Alan *Veronica Mars (2007) - Russell Marchant *According to Jim (2007) - Darryl *Live! (2007) - Trevor *What About Brian - 2 episodes (2007) - Schmitty *Drive - 2 episodes (2007) - Brad *Three Days to Vegas (2007) - Kenneth *Him and Us (2006) - Dr. Parker *Idiocracy (2006) - Yuppie Husband *The Black Dahlia (2006) - Deputy DA Ellis Loew *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006) - David *Four Kings (2006) - Server Phil *E-Ring (2006) - Mark Sinclair *CSI: Miami - 2 episodes (2005) - Vince Nolan *Star Trek: Enterprise (2005) - Mercer *CSI: NY (2005) - Brent the Screenwriter *Monk (2005) - Eddie *The West Wing (2004) - Walter Sprout *The Seat Filler (2004) - Irwin *My Wife and Kids (2004) - Director *ER (2004) - Chamber Tech *Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) - Waiter (uncredited) *Line of Fire (2003) - James Henkel *Something's Gotta Give (2003) - Stage Manager *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Mr. Lee *Angel (2003) - Ted *Birds of Prey (2003) - Dr. Will Kroner *Old School (2003) - Michael *Judging Amy (2002) - Phil Brown *Full Frontal (2002) - Harvey *Gilda Radner: It's Always Something (2002) - Eugene Levy *Charmed (2002) - Foreman *Off Centre (2002) - Donald *Ghost World (2001) - Masterpiece Video Clerk (credited as Patrick Fishler) *Mulholland Drive (2001) - Dan *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) - Andy Jacobs *Nash Bridges - 11 episodes (1996-2001) - Pepe *NYPD Blue (1996-2001) - Johnny DuMont/Ken Thornton *The Week That Girl Died (1998) - Ralph *The Pretender (1997) - Toby *Twister (1996) - The Communicator *Double Rush (1995) - Anthony *Sister, Sister (1994) - Lenny *Swimming with Sharks (1994) - Moe *The Shadow (1994) - Sailor *Speed (1994) - Friend of Executive *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) - Guard *Flying Blind (1993) - Steve *Love & War (1993) - Delivery Boy *Knots Landing (1990) - Office Worker #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors